You Wouldn't See It Coming
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [CoMpLeTe][AU] Sara Bolton is the younger sister of Troy Bolton. This is her view of the whole Twinkle Towne situation. [[RYANxOC]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Troy, Gabriella, or any of the characters in High School Musical. They all belong to Disney. But, I do own Sara Bolton.

**Author's Note:** Sara Bolton is Troy's 14-year-old sister. She hangs in the drama crowd. This is her story during the movie. (AU) ((Pairings: T/G R/OC))

**This story takes place when Sharpay screams "CALLBACK!" well, that's where it starts.**

**You Wouldn't See It Coming  
**Chapter One

"You have to be kidding me!" Sharpay screamed, staring at the callback list. She had it in her head that the leads were going to be her and Ryan, as usual. But not this time.

I hadn't gotten a chance to look at the list yet, so I was still confused about the whole thing. I stepped forward, creeping closer to the list. First I scanned for my name, and I saw it. So I was happy in that sense, but then I looked to see what Sharpay had been screaming about. When I read the name, my jaw dropped, "But... he..." I laughed and turned away, thinking it was a joke.

I walked through the mob, meeting with my friends Nichole and Jodie. "I'm in." I said, laughing. "And so are both of you. But there's something crazy up there."

Jodie looked at me, "Let me guess, someone who would never be expected to be in the musical made it and is competing with Sharpay and Ryan for the lead?"

"More than that!" I exclaimed, "It's my brother!"

Nichole's eyes grew wide, "As in Troy Bolton? Super-jock? Arrogant idiot? Cheerleader's eye candy!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "That's my brother you're talking about." I smiled, "And you're right about 3 out of 4. I wouldn't call him an idiot..."

Jodie laughed, "Are you sure about that?"

The three of us walked down the hall, "That's my brother you're talking about." I repeated, we came to a split in the hallway, they went one way and I went the other. "I would've never expected it..." I muttered to myself, walking towards my history class.

Right as I got to the door, my eyes were covered and I was lifted off the ground. I had no idea where I was going, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I heard a door open, and my feet made contact with the ground again, I then heard the door shut, and then my eyes were uncovered. "What are you guys doing? I have to get to class!" I was in a closet with Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

"What do you know about your brother trying out for the musical?"

"I had no idea he was even going to." I exclaimed in my own defense, "Every year that I've tried out for a musical, he'd make fun of me. So trust me, this was more of a surprise to me than it was to you!"

Sharpay had always been the mouth, while Ryan was discriminated against by association, "You realize he has no chance against us right?" She asked me.

"Obviously he has a shred of talent if he even got a call back..." I said in my brother's defense.

Sharpay shot me a rather evil glare, "As long as I'm head of the drama club, he is NOT going to be in my show!"

"If you want to be technical, it's Kelsi's show." I said, slowly walking backwards to the door, my hand groping for the doorknob.

If Sharpay were a cat, her claws would have come out just then, but Ryan jumped into the way. "Just let her go to class." He said, opening the door for me.

"Thanks Ryan..." I said, uncertainty clouding my voice.

Ryan shut the door and the two of us walked down the hall, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." I replied, looking up at him.

He looked down at me, "I feel partially responsible though." He laughed, "I mean, I did help drag you down the hallway..."

I laughed, "Sharpay's just weird..." I replied, "No offense to you."

He looked at his watch, "Oh crap... We're like... 20 minutes late." He said, his glance switching from the watch to me.

I shrugged, "Who needs history?"

He laughed and replied, "Who needs math?" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards one of the exit doors.

As we exited the school, I felt different. Troy would probably slaughter me if he found out, not to mention what Dad would do. And the fact that it was with a guy. Dad and Troy would both get the wrong idea.

Ryan looked over at me, "You seem tense." He said, sounding worried.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine." I replied, "Just a bit nervous..."

"About?"

I shrugged, "My dad and Troy."

Ryan's face twisted in confusion, "What?"

"If they find out that I didn't go to history, and that I was with you, I'd probably be slaughtered."

"With me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have an overprotective brother, and an overprotective father." I said, laughing, "It's not just you. It's any guy."

"Point taken." We laughed as we walked down the street.

I looked at him, wondering something, "There's been something I've really wanted to ask you." I said, "But I don't know how to say it..."

"English would probably be the best way." He said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled, "Although there's a slight chance I might understand it if it was in French."

"I guess I'll just ask then." I looked up, "Does Sharpay like... control the two of you? It seems like you're never apart, with the exception for now, and it's like... I don't know..."

"We're twins Sara." He replied, "It's kind of coincidental that we're always together and that we have the same interests." He shrugged, "But no, she doesn't control the duo. She controls herself, and anyone who she has the ability to control." He elaborated, "I mean... You saw her when Kelsi commented on the speed of our song."

I cringed, "Yeah, that was awfully scary."

He laughed, "Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Smiling, I looked at him and he looked at his watch, "First period is just about over. Shall we continue our walk? Or head back?"

"Who needs school?" I asked in reply.

He linked his arm with mine and we kept on walking.

**This is my first HSM fic... And the thought of it kind of amused me. So here it is... Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The High School Musical cast belongs to Disney. But Sara Bolton and her friends belong to me!

**Author's Note:** This chapter (more the middle and end) contains Bolton family tension.

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Two

"Where are you!" It was around my lunchtime, and I was with Ryan at a nearby restaurant. Jodie had just called me, and she was freaking out.

I looked at Ryan and smiled, "Obviously I'm not there."

"Obviously!" Jodie exclaimed. "You realize we had gym second period. And that your dad is our gym teacher."

The smile I once had was dropped, I was speechless.

Ryan looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I heard Jodie screaming on the other end of the phone, "Was that Ryan Evans!"

Ryan heard Jodie's scream and looked at me, "Sara? Are you okay?"

I looked at Ryan, "I think my dad knows I was skipping..."

"You'll be fine." He said, reassuringly. "I'm sure your friends gave a good reason for not being there..."

I returned my attention to the phone in my hand, "Jodie," I began, "You did give him a half-way decent reason for me not being there... Right?"

"Um..." Jodie muttered, "Possibly?"

My eyes grew wide and I looked at Ryan again, shaking my head.

In reply, his eyes grew wide as well, "You have to be kidding me!"

"I'll talk to you later..." I muttered into the phone, hanging it up. I put my phone back in my pocket, "What am I going to do?"

"Maybe we should go back? And you could make up some excuse... I hear you're good at that."

We both laughed as he once again looked at his watch, "If we head back right now, we could make it in time for fourth period." He said, exchanging his glance from his watch to me.

"Let's go then." I said, standing up.

He stood up as well, grabbed my hand and we ran. We arrived at the school within twenty minutes. The dismissal bell for third period rang, and we entered the building. He hadn't let go of my hand, as we walked down the hall.

I then saw what I had been dreading, Troy, Chad, and Zeke walking down the hall, straight towards Ryan and me. Troy's eyes grew wide, "Sara! What are you doing?" He stormed up to us and glared at Ryan.

"How is it any of your business?" I asked, tightening my grip on Ryan's hand.

Troy exchanged his glare from Ryan to me, "You're my sister. That's how it's my business."

"Well if that's the case," I looked at Troy, anger burning in my eyes, "Then I should be able to know every single thing you do. Because you're my brother."

"That's a different story, I'm the older brother, and you're the younger sister."

Ryan rolled his eyes and I held back a laugh, "What a load of crap!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. I looked at Ryan's watch and began to walk.

Ryan dropped my hand, "I'll talk to you later." He said, smiling.

I nodded, "Just call, I'll answer." We separated; I walked towards my English class.

Troy followed me, "So, where were you guys?"

I turned around and glared at him, "What's it to you?"

"He's my competition for this musical and..."

I cut him off, "Oh shut up Troy! You probably only tried out for the musical because of Gabriella, it's not like you really care!" I turned back around and continued watching.

"How do you know?" Troy asked my retreating back.

I ignored him and turned the corner. I slowly approached the door to the English classroom.

"Really though Sara." He kept rambling, "How do you know that I don't really care?"

I had my hand on the doorknob, and there was a minute left of passing time, "Troy, you laugh at me, when I practice for auditions. That is what tells me that you don't really care." I opened the door to my class and walked into the room, walking back towards Nichole and Jodie, taking my seat in between them.

Nichole looked at me, "Ryan Evans?"

I smiled, "You don't know the half of it." I replied, looking at the board.

"We'd like to know." Jodie exclaimed, "You skipped school, I call you, and it turns out, you're with Ryan Evans. Brother of Sharpay Evans."

I shook my head, turning to Jodie, "It's not what you think!"

My two best friends laughed and gave each other suspicious looks. "Yeah okay Sara." Nichole said, smirking.

The two of them snickered until the final bell rang. We walked out together and headed towards the school exit. That's when I saw him, "Sara!"

Ryan ran over to me, smiling. I smiled back, "Hey!"

Sharpay looked at us, "I don't think I want to know."

"I'll call you tonight." Ryan replied, looking at me, "Sharpay and I have to go practice so we can beat your brother."

I smiled at him. My attitude of the whole thing had changed throughout the day. I really hoped that Ryan would get the leading male role. I didn't exactly care about the female part. "Alright, I'll talk to you then."

Ryan and Sharpay walked away, towards the auditorium. Jodie looked at me, "Oh yeah, there's absolutely nothing going on between you two."

I shrugged, "Things aren't always as they seem."

Jodie shook her head, "I'll talk to you later, just call me after you get off the phone with your darling Ryan."

I felt my face get hot, "Shut up!"

Jodie and Nichole walked out the front doors, toward the busses. I turned around to head in that direction when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad sent me." It was Troy.

I turned around, lifting my brother's hand off of my shoulder, "Don't touch me."

"It was the only way to get your mind off of Evans." He said, speaking Ryan's last name as if it were horrible.

I glared at him, "I have to get on a bus, because unlike you I don't have any after-school commitments."

Troy looked at me, "Yeah, that's where you're wrong."

"Oh?" I asked, "Have you memorized my schedule and unknowingly to myself, added after-school commitments?"

He shook his head, "But Dad wants to talk to you. Don't kill me, I'm just the messenger."

"And why would I kill my darling older brother?" I asked, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the gym. We walked into the boys' locker room, and he brought me into our father's office.

Troy leaned against the doorframe as I stood in the center of his office.

Dad looked at me; as if I could tell exactly what he was thinking and wanting an explanation.

I stood there, sure, I knew what he wanted me to say, but I wasn't going to. I have the ability to make my own choices.

Dad looked at Troy, "Go get practice started." He said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Troy smirked; he knew I was probably in huge trouble. He turned around and left, heading to the gym.

"Sara," He began, I sensed a lecture coming on. "Why weren't you in class today?"

I shrugged.

Half of the team walked over to Dad's office door, "Coach? Aren't we having practice?"

My dad nodded, "Yes, I'll be out in a few minutes. Troy's running practice until I get there."

"Of course, the good one." I muttered as the team headed out to the gym.

"What?" My dad asked, returning his attention to me.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I replied, looking around the room.

He looked into my eyes, "Word on the halls say you were with Ryan Evans."

"And if I was?"

"Were you?"

I shrugged, "Could have been."

I could tell that I was making him mad; the vein in the side of his head was pulsing. "Sara, please, can you just tell me what happened?"

"Nothing." I said, looking directly at him, "Now, I need to go find a way to get home." I turned around and walked down the hall towards the auditorium.

I opened the big double doors and saw Ryan and Sharpay practicing.

I listened to them rehearse.

"_Show some muscle!_"

"_Do the hustle!_" And then the two of them danced. I watched them, and Ryan was excellent, it just seemed that Sharpay was holding him back.

"No! Ryan! You're doing it all wrong!"

"What!" He protested, "This is what you TOLD me to do!"

"But you're doing it wrong!" She retorted, glaring at him.

I tilted my head to the side and watched the two argue.

And then the fur began to fly, "Just because I'm a better dancer than you does NOT give you the right to say I'm doing it wrong when I'm doing it perfectly right!"

"Ha!" Sharpay exclaimed, "The only reason you are IN this duo is because no one else is worthy of singing and dancing with me!"

"That explains a lot then doesn't it?" Ryan asked, glaring at her, "You think you're so perfect!"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't think. I know."

"Now I know why you were so worried when there was a callback." Ryan said, a hint of rudeness in his voice, "You're afraid that you can't beat out Gabriella."

"Look Ryan, I want this part, and I know you do too." Sharpay exclaimed, glaring at her twin brother.

"Actually I'd rather have the male part, but continue."

"Just shut up and listen to me." Sharpay retorted, "If we find a way to make the callbacks and something else that is extremely important to Troy and Gabriella clash, we'd see who chose what over what." She smirked, "Most likely they'd choose the other. Seeing as I assume that their audition was only to anger Darbuss after she gave them detention."

Ryan nodded, "I see where you're going with this..."

**My Ryan was beginning to differ from the one from the movie, so I had to put in that last section to make him more Movie-Ryan. Get it?**

**Five reviews gets an update!**

**Victoria Lily:** Glad you like it. And I'm so glad I got your review before I posted this. (I was just about to as the e-mail came in) Because it made me realize that I was changing Ryan in this chapter, so I got to add the last section and make him more... Ryan.

**bay-bay:** Thanks! Of course, there'd be major grammar errors if Microsoft Word didn't have a Spelling/Grammar check...

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton:** Thanks for the review!

**Emilia:** Glad you chose mine as your first.

**ZacEfronLuver:** Thanks for liking my story!

**svu101:** Here's a quick update!

**x3 Gabriella Montez x3:** Actually? That makes me feel weird... Just kidding! Glad you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The High School Musical cast belongs to Disney. But Sara Bolton and her friends belong to me!

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it so far… I have this entire week off of school, so expect more updates!

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Three

I was sitting at home in my room, the upstairs phone was sitting on my nightstand, and my cell phone was on its charger. That way, when Ryan called whichever phone he called me on would be right there and I wouldn't have to deal with the overprotective duo.

With my eyes locked onto my ceiling, I thought about what I had heard when I was in the auditorium. "How're they going to manage that?" I asked myself. "Do they have that much power over the drama club that Darbuss would listen to them?"

I quickly shook my head as the phone rang; I grabbed it instantly, "Hello?" I hope I didn't sound too eager.

"Um… Is Troy there?" It was Gabriella.

I sighed, "Yeah let me go get him." I put my hand over the receiver and opened my door, "TROY! PHONE!"

Troy came over to my room and took the phone from my hand, "Feel free to join us anytime."

I glared at him, "Just bring the phone back when you're done."

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, putting the phone up to his ear, "Sorry about that Gabriella, Sara has a bit of an attitude today."

I slammed the door shut, I reached for my cell phone, I was about to dial Ryan's number when it rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Sara, sorry I didn't call earlier, Sharpay and I were at the dance studio, trying to get a good routine for our song."

I nodded, smiling, "That's okay. So, I sort of overheard you and Sharpay at your rehearsal today."

Ryan laughed at the other end, "I know." He said, "I saw you."

I blushed, even though he wasn't actually in my presence, I still felt embarrassed, "Sorry! I was just so mad at my dad and…"

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said I could sense that he was smiling, "It didn't bother me at all. I know that you wouldn't just show up without a reason."

I let out a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't mad at me. "How are you guys going to get my brother and Gabriella to not show up at call backs?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

He laughed again, "Sharpay has some ideas…" He explained, "She wouldn't tell them to me anywhere. Because she was afraid someone would overhear."

This time I was the one that laughed, "Paranoia?"

"Definite paranoia." He replied, "She'll probably tell me sometime tonight, because no one from school can overhear. I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"You never know with your sister." I said, a smile crossing my face.

I heard footsteps outside my door, and then I heard them stop. "Hang on…" I said to Ryan, setting my phone on my bed, I grabbed one of my shoes and threw it at the door.

"OW! My ear!" Just as I had expected, Troy had been trying to listen in on my conversation. I heard his footsteps go back in the other direction.

I then picked up the phone again, "What was that?" Ryan asked me, he was laughing again.

"I threw a shoe at the door."

"Why?"

"To avert listening ears."

Ryan laughed again, "You are one interesting character." He replied.

"I don't like when people eavesdrop on my conversations." I retorted, "Especially when I'm mad at them."

I heard Sharpay in the background, "Ryan! I want to tell you my idea!"

Ryan sighed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, possibly tell you what's going on."

"Alright Ryan, bye."

"Bye Sara." He hung up and then I did the same. I put my phone back on the charger and leaned against the headboard of my bed.

I must not have heard Troy's footsteps return, because as soon as I hung up the phone, Troy opened the door, "So, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing at all, like I said to you earlier when you were trying to invade my life."

Troy smirked, "It can't be nothing because you don't throw shoes at doors to get rid of me because of nothing."

"It must be my attitude then." I retorted, glaring at him, "You know, the one you told Gabriella about."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You know I'm right though. Ever since this morning you've been really bratty."

I rolled my eyes in response, "Maybe because both you and Dad are trying to control my life. You both got mad… ish… when you heard I was with Ryan. I'd much rather hang out with him then a bunch of sweaty freaks chasing after a ball!"

"I told you earlier! I don't like him because he's my competition!" Troy exclaimed, sending a glare my way.

"Sharpay's right!" I screamed, "You probably ARE only trying to ruin the musical!" I walked out of my room and slammed the door, "Wait a minute…" I turned around and reopened the door, "This is my room! You get out!"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you make me?"

I glared at him as my cell phone rang again, "I will. Just hold on." I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Jodie was on the other end, "Hey! What's up?"

"Can I call you back?" I asked, glaring at Troy again, "It's about to be a Bolton on Bolton death match."

"Yeah, call me back…" Jodie said, completely confused, "Bye…" She hung up and then I did the same. Setting my phone back on the bed, I looked at my brother.

"I think you were leaving." I retorted, getting annoyed with him.

"Was I?" Troy asked, falling back onto my bed, "I believe I was just getting comfortable."

I was on the verge of breaking down, "Why do you do this?" I asked, "Is your main purpose in life to torture me? And make my life a living…" My voice faded out as my father stepped into the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, looking at me and then at Troy.

At the same time, Troy said no and I said yes.

Troy shook his head, "No Dad, everything's fine. Sara's just overreacting."

"Overreacting?" I asked, my temper slowly rising, "I'm overreacting? I was sitting in my room, kindly minding my own business, when this super-dork decides to come in and act like he has total authority over my life and that he can ask me whatever he wants and that I have to answer!"

Troy looked at me like I was nuts, "I was returning the phone." He said, handing me the phone.

"I don't need it anymore." I snapped, temper rising quicker now.

Troy smirked, "Oh yeah, you already talked to darling Ryan."

How had I not seen that coming? Dad looked at me, "What?"

"Why do you care?" I asked him, "Troy talks to Gabriella on the phone and it's nothing, but I talk to Ryan one night for about 10, maybe 15, minutes, and it's a big deal!"

The answer should've been expected, "That's because Troy has never skipped school with Gabriella."

"We didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, it was true.

Troy coughed, "Yeah right."

I glared at him, "We didn't!" I protested. Even though there was absolutely no chance that either of them would believe me.

Dad seemed to be considering who to believe, either his son, the one he always believed, or me. He then spoke words that I had never heard him speak before, "Troy, please go to your room while I speak to your sister."

Troy looked about as shocked as I felt, which was very shocked. He stood up and went to his room, without another word.

I sat at the top of my bed, while my Dad sat where Troy had been sitting moments earlier, "Sara," He said, trying to figure out the exact words to use, "I feel like you can't trust me like you used to."

Okay, he believed Troy, "Huh?"

"If anything did happen today, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" He asked, his voice filled with fatherly concern.

"Oh my god, you don't think I'm…" My face twisted in disgust, "Dad! I'm not a slut! I didn't do anything." Did I really just say that to my dad?

I saw my dad sigh with relief, "Boy am I glad to hear that…"

"Was there a point to this conversation?" I asked, still shocked.

He looked up at me, "I was getting to it," He muttered, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go off with Ryan instead of going to class?"

I sighed, I should have known this was coming, I might as well tell him, "Before I tell you that, I must tell you that your son is trying to be in the musical."

Dad's eyes grew wide, "With… Darbuss?"

"Well, he's not auditioning with Darbuss of course, but he is auditioning to be in the musical with Gabriella." I said, holding back a smirk.

My dad stood up, walking towards my door, "I'll be back…" He shut the door behind him.

"I once again get out of telling what happened." I allowed the smirk to show on my face.

**This chapter was just to show a bit of what the relationship between Troy, Sara, and their father is at home. And yes, they do have a mother, but I've decided she is away on business for now.**

**Shellyxlove:** Glad you like it.

**ZacEfronLuver:** Here's my next chapter, and I'm glad you love it.

**x3 Gabriella Montez x3:** Seriously, I'm glad you love it!

**svu101:** I updated! And it was a rather quick update too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the High School Musical cast… But if Lucas Grabeel is for sale, someone let me know! I also own Sara Bolton and her friends…

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it so far… I have this entire week off of school, so expect more updates! There's a song in this chapter. P

Okay, I realize that I'm too not-lazy to just type the lyrics and who says them, I haven't seen the movie in a while, so I'm doing my own spin-off of the choreography. But the words are mostly the same.

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Four

"You got out of telling your dad again?" Nichole asked me, the three of us and the rest of the drama group were sitting at our lunch table in the balcony.

I nodded, "And I have Troy to thank for that."

"How?" Ryan asked me, he was sitting to the left of me, and Nichole was to my right.

I smiled, "I have my ways."

In a vicious rage, Sharpay stormed up to the table, "We can't have Troy Bolton in this show!" She exclaimed. "Him and that Montez girl have absolutely no idea what goes on in show business!"

Ryan looked at his sister, "Well how are we going to keep him out?" He asked, pure confusion drowning his voice.

She was about to respond, when one of Troy's basketball buddies, Zeke, began to say something, the whole cafeteria went silent as he spoke, actually… as he sang?

"_You can bet, there's nothin' but net, when I am in a zone and on a roll. But I've got a confession my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control._" He was standing on the table.

The jocks all looked at him, "_Everybody, gather round!_"

Zeke looked at all his friends surrounding him, "Well if Troy can tell his secret, I can tell mine. I bake."

Chad's face twisted in disgust, "What?"

Zeke smiled as he responded, "I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy."

The jocks and cheerleaders looked extremely disgusted, "_Not another sound!_"

As they all surrounded him Zeke shouted out, "Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee!"

"_No, no, no, nooooooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know, if you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule… Don't mess with the flow, no no, stick to the status quo!_" The jocks circled Zeke.

Everyone's focus turned to the nerds and geeks, as some girl named Martha burst out in the same way Zeke had, "_Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare! But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring! It's a secret I need to share!_"

"_Open up dig way down deep!_" The brainiacs cried out when she made her exclamation.

"Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!"

"Is that even legal?" Another one asked, as if distraught by the thought.

"_Not another peep!_"

Martha seemed annoyed by her friends, "It's only dancing! Sometimes, I think it's cooler than homework!"

"_No, no, no, noooooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far, to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no no, stick to the status quo!_"

This was getting to weird, now everyone's attention was focused on the skaters, as one of them, I think his name was Cory, shouted out, "_Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny! Dude, there's no explanation, for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly!_"

"_Speak your mind and you'll be heard!_"

"Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer, then I'm coming clean… I play the cello!"

Some other guy nodded, "Awesome… What is it?"

Cory ran his fingers across his stomach as though playing an instrument, the other guy looked at him, "A saw?"

Cory shook his head, "No! It's like… a giant violin!"

"_Not another word!_"

The other guy looked at Cory, "Do you have to wear a costume?"

Cory smirked, "Coat and tie!"

"_No, no, no, nooooooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know, if you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule… Don't mess with the flow, no no, stick to the status quo!_" The skaters all sang.

The entire cafeteria burst into song, except for our table, "_No, no, no, noooooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far, to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no no, stick to the status quo!_"

Sharpay and Ryan stood up, looking at each other, then Sharpay began to sing, "_This is not what I want, this is not what I planned! And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really…_"

Ryan cut her off, "_Something's not right!_"

Sharpay glared at him, "_Really wrong!_"

They both looked at each other, "_And we gotta get things back where they belong! We can do it!_"

Cory stood up and shouted out, "Gotta play!"

The skaters looked at him, "_Stick with what you know!_"

Sharpay and Ryan walked down the stairs, "_We can do it!_"

Martha jumped up, "Hip hop hooray!"

"_She has got to go!_" The brainiacs sang in unison.

"_We can do it!_" Sharpay and Ryan continued to head down the stairs.

"Crème brulee!" Zeke exclaimed, standing on top of the jock table.

Chad and the others glared at him, "_Keep your voice down low!_"

Everyone but us, Zeke, Martha, and Cory began to sing, "_Not another peep! No! Not another word! No! Not another sound! No!_"

Sharpay jumped down the last three stairs, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Gabriella and Taylor walked in, "Why is everybody staring at you?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

Taylor's reply was short and sweet, "Not me, you."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide as I smirked, "Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!"

The whole cafeteria burst out into song again, "_Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no, stick to the stuff you know! If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, oh no. Stick to the status quooooooooooooo! No, no, no, stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no no!_

_Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo!_"

Jodie looked at me as Darbuss entered the room, "What just happened?"

I shook my head, as Sharpay angrily pointed to Gabriella and shouted inaudibly. "I have no clue…"

"Full school unity?" Nichole suggested, looking at the now-mingling groups.

I shook my head again, "It can't be, not with those lyrics!"

Nichole looked down over the edge of the balcony, "Then you aren't looking at the same scene I'm looking at. Come over here."

"The skater dudes are mingling!" I heard Chad shout to Troy, "And it's all because of your… singing thing!" I walked over to the balcony edge, next to Nichole, and I saw Chad turn his head suspiciously, "And Zeke is BAKING!"

I laughed as Ryan and Sharpay walked back up to us, "What was that about?" Jodie asked the twins.

Sharpay shrugged, "Let's just hope the entire school doesn't try out for the musical now." She muttered.

---

Ryan and I were sitting on the front steps of the school after classes and his rehearsal. Sharpay had ended it early, because she wasn't feeling good. She had gone home, and I had stayed again, wondering how they were doing.

Ryan was holding onto my hand, "Lunch was weird today…" He said, looking into my eyes.

"And we've gone through some pretty weird stuff…" I replied, laughing.

He smiled, "Yeah, including throwing shoes at the door to get rid of older brothers." He said, smiling and tickling my side.

I squirmed as he continued to tickle me, "Ryan!" I giggled, as I came closer to him.

He stopped tickling me and put his arm around me, "Sara!" He mimicked, in the exact tone I had just used.

We both laughed as we hugged on the steps. That was when I heard someone from the doorframe.

"Nothing?"

Ryan and I turned around, and the body we saw in the doorframe was the one person that neither of us would have expected it to be.

**I was shocked when I decided who it was going to be. So I highly doubt you can figure it out. Unless you think weirdly. But it is not a made-up, so if you want to guess, be my guest!**

**ZacEfronLuver:** I'm really really glad you like this story!

**Monica7725:** She is happy for him, she's just mad because he's attempting to get her in trouble constantly. She's 14, and they're a year apart, they have those family issues.

**Shellyxlove:** Yes, Troy got busted!

**x3 Gabriella Montez x3: ** Yes, definite Uh Oh.

**svu101:** Here's another update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the High School Musical cast… But if Lucas Grabeel is for sale, someone let me know! I also own Sara Bolton and her friends…

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Five

I blinked and looked at the doorframe again, "Chad?" My eyes grew wide, "Why would you even care?"

Chad shrugged, "Because both your brother and father are paranoid." He said, glaring at Ryan, "And now that I've been assured that they have reason to be…"

Ryan looked at my brother's best friend, "It was a hug." He retorted, getting annoyed with all the jocks attempting to keep us apart. "We are just friends." He added, as if reassuring the point that it was nothing.

Chad looked at Ryan, "Oh yeah, I believe you…" Chad said, but disbelief lingered in his voice, his glance changed to me, "Troy on the other hand."

"Give it a rest Danforth." I exclaimed, glaring at my brother's best friend, "If this is another way that Dad is trying to get me to switch to sports, it's not happening."

"I was just getting water when my eyes caught sight of you two." Chad replied, throwing up his hands in defense.

I sighed, grabbing Ryan's hand, "Let's go somewhere else." I said, looking at my best friend who was a guy.

He stood up, "Sure." The two of us walked away from the school, leaving Chad in the doorway.

---

"You know, I'm getting a bit tired of the precious Wildcats always seeming to find us, wherever we go." Ryan said, smiling as we sat on the couch in the Evans living room.

I looked at him, "How can they miss us? With your bright hats." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ryan took off the light blue hat he was wearing and put it on my head, "Now it'll be your bright hat." He said, laughing.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Now we'll both be the reason we get caught all the time!" I smiled, a genuine smile as the two of us began laughing hysterically.

Sharpay bolted into the living room, "Ryan! I finally figured out how we're going to do it!"

"A working plan?" Ryan asked, looking up at his twin sister.

Sharpay huffed and sat down on the other side of Ryan, "Troy's championship game and Gabriella's decathalon are on the same day, right?" She asked us.

Ryan and I both slowly nodded, "The day after callbacks." I said, as if the nods weren't enough.

"We tell Mrs. Darbuss that Thursday is not a good day for the callbacks, and it would be in the best interest of the musical that we move them to Friday." Sharpay said, a smirk crossing her face.

Ryan and I looked at each other, "That could work." Ryan replied. "But one thing…"

"What?" Sharpay asked, "What flaw is there?"

"When will we tell Darbuss this?"

Sharpay's hand shot to her chin, pondering the question Ryan had asked, "We get to school early tomorrow, and tell her before Troy and his Wildcats get there."

I looked at Sharpay and Ryan, "That could work…" I said, nodding, absorbing the information.

Sharpay smiled, "You're right. It could, and will work."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by my phone, "Hang on." I said, I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Sara, I really need to talk to you, where are you?" It was my brother, and he sounded a bit concerned about something. But the concern in his voice could have been an act to get me away from Ryan. I never knew with Troy anymore.

"Why?" I asked him, "What do you need to talk to me about that you couldn't have Chad tell me?"

Sharpay and Ryan both sat there, intently listening in on my conversation, and I really didn't care.

"What does Chad have to do with anything?"

"I'll pretend that you had nothing to do with the encounter I had with him," I muttered, "But really, what do you need to talk to me so desperately about that you can't simply ask me on the phone?"

"Sara," Troy sounded desperate, "Please just come home just for a few minutes at the least."

I looked at Sharpay and Ryan, "Don't go!" Sharpay exclaimed, "He's just absorbing you into his sport-crazed idiocy."

Ryan looked at me, "It could be important…" He said, taking a hold of my hand, "I'll call you later."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thanks Ryan, I'll talk to you later." I returned my attention to my brother, "I'm on my way."

I felt as if Troy was smirking, but I wasn't sure, seeing as I couldn't see him, "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket, I turned to Sharpay and Ryan again, "I'll show up early tomorrow. To be with you guys to tell Darbuss." I said, smiling.

"Bye Sara." Ryan said, smiling as well.

I walked out the front door of their house and walked towards my own house, I was there in 45 minutes.

"Since when is 45 minutes a few?" Troy asked, throwing the door open, "Jodie's house is only 10 minutes away, and Nichole's is only 20!"

"Who said I was at Jodie's or Nichole's?" I asked, throwing myself onto the couch, "What was so important that you needed me to come home for?"

Troy smiled, "I never said it was important." He flopped down beside me, "It's just that we don't hang out like we used to." He said, throwing one of the couch pillows at me.

I looked at him, grabbing another pillow and threw it back at him, "We don't, but that's because we're getting older. And we're just growing apart."

He threw the pillow back at me, smiling, "So? There's always time for a good pillow fight." He threw another one at me.

I caught one and the other hit me in the stomach, I fell off the couch, purposely and sprawled out on the floor, "You got me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hand to my head and closing my eyes.

This was the time I missed with Troy, ever since he started high school, we didn't hang out like this anymore. And I had no idea why he was doing this now. He rolled off the couch and poked me, "Attention, I think we lost her!" He smiled, "But there's only one way to find out!" He began tickling me non-stop, it didn't feel the way it had when Ryan did it, but it still caused me to roll all over the living room floor, trying to get him away from me. "Never mind folks! Sara Bolton is alive and well."

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, smiling. "Wow, I feel 10 again." I exclaimed between laughs.

Troy grabbed my legs and pulled me back to the ground, "Nothing wrong with that."

I was still trying to figure out why he was being like this again. I had told Dad about the musical yesterday, and I had assumed that Troy had gotten in trouble for that. And I'm sure that if Troy had gotten in trouble that he would get mad at me for getting him in trouble. Also, I hadn't been the best sister in the world lately. "Hey Troy," I said, sitting up, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean, we haven't been that close lately, we've already covered that, but here you are attacking me like you used to when we were younger." I said, looking at him, confusion painted all over my face, "I haven't exactly been the best sister in the world lately."

"I know." Troy said, smirking, "But I thought about it, and I haven't been the best big brother either. I should be happy that you've found a guy that you really like, but I've let this musical thing get to my head, and I've been ignoring what's good for you."

This was the Troy Bolton I missed. The one that was always there for me, through good and bad. The one I used to flee to whenever something was wrong. I gave him a hug, "At least you finally realized you were wrong." I said, allowing a smile to cross my face.

He poked me in the stomach, "Let's mark the calendars." He said, sticking his tongue out.

I pelted another pillow at him and the pillow fight started again.

"Sara? Troy? Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah Mom!" Troy shouted, "Everything is… oof." I had smacked him in the stomach with a pillow.

"Oof?" Mom asked, sticking her head in the door.

Troy hit me in the head with another pillow, "I meant to say fine."

Mom nodded and went back in the kitchen.

**I've decided to reunite Troy and Sara. But you never know, they might start being mean to each other again. I'm not really sure yet.**

**And who was surprised by it being Chad in the door?**

**Mufflebit:** I actually had considered 3 of your suggestions before I got your e-mail! But decided on Chad.

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton:** One of Troy's friends would be correct. lol

**kuramazlilsis:** Glad you find it interesting… That was the main point.

**twin of a HP freak:** My reason for that, is he is mostly a cheeseball when he is with Sharpay, but when he's away from her, he's a different guy. That's why I put him OOC.

**dancerlittle:** Let's say this chapter is devoted to you in a way?

**ZacEfronLuver: **Nope, not Troy. But here's an update anyway!

**nativewildmage:** Like I said to another reviewer, movie Ryan is the around-Sharpay Ryan. My Ryan is the away-from-the-overly-perky-twin Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Need I do this EVERY chapter? I think you get the point. I don't intend on stealing the High School Musical cast anytime soon!

**Author's Note:** I know where I'm going with this story. When it's over, it WILL have a sequel.

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Six

I couldn't just break the promise I had made with Ryan before the whole brother-sister-love fest, so I was standing on the stage with Sharpay and Ryan, as they talked to Mrs. Darbuss about rescheduling the callbacks.

"Now Sharpay, is this what's best for the drama club?"

I saw a smile cross Sharpay's face, "Of course it is!" She exclaimed, "People are less tense on a Friday than they are on a Thursday, it's a proven fact. Right Sara?"

I looked up, nodding, "Because after Thursday there's still a day left of school... And people are tense, on a Friday it's just about the weekend."

Mrs. Darbuss slowly nodded her head. "If you are absolutely confident that this is what is best..."

---

"They can't do this!" I overheard Troy and Gabriella as the callbacks were changed. "That's the day of my game!"

"And my decathalon!" Gabriella exclaimed.

I was sitting around the corner, my head in my hands. I felt horrible. This was partially my fault, and now there was nothing I could do to fix it.

Chad spoke up after Gabriella, "Don't worry, you two will be at the callbacks. We'll make sure of it."

"I smell a rat." Troy muttered, looking at the sign again.

I poked my head around the corner, Kelsi looked at the others, "Not A rat, three rats."

Troy's voice was filled with concern, "The Evans got a third wheel?"

I bit my lip as I slid back into my doorway.

"Oh yeah Troy, and it's someone you know quite well." Kelsi retorted.

"Really? Someone I know quite well?" I was semi-lucky at the moment that Troy wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. But Kelsi would tell him.

"Sara Bolton." Kelsi replied. I was now officially busted.

"My own sister is conspiring against me?"

"I did see her and Ryan together on the front steps of the school yesterday." Chad replied.

I heard Troy walk towards my corner, "I can't believe this."

Zeke ran after him, "Troy wait!" He exclaimed, I slid as far into the doorway as I could, "I'm sure Sara had a good reason. Sharpay probably had her wrapped around her finger."

Troy punched the wall, "Everything was fine yesterday!" He shouted, looking at Zeke, "It was like our whole big fight about Ryan never happened! And now she goes and pulls this."

At the moment, I was stuck in the doorway until either they left, or the bell rang, and the crowds formed. Ryan walked down the hall, directly towards Troy and Zeke. "You!" Troy shouted, glaring at Ryan.

Zeke put his hand on Troy's shoulder, "It's not worth it. If you start fighting you are off of the team, and out of your chance for the musical."

"Only if I get caught!" Troy drew his fist back, Ryan just stood there.

"Ryan move." I hissed under my breath. I didn't want him getting hurt.

Zeke pushed down Troy's fist, "He's not worth it." He brought Troy back over to the group, and I slid out of the doorway, sliding into Ryan.

"Why did your brother just want to kill me?" He asked, putting his hand out helping me up.

After I was standing I looked into his eyes, "His temper is extremely out of control and when we were talking to Darbuss, Kelsi was there. She told them all."

"Are you dead to your brother again?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. He seemed ticked, but I don't know if he'll get killer-mad at me. I mean, I'm his sister."

"I hate to sound like the nagging voice in the back of your head, but that's never stopped him before."

"I don't care if you sound like the nagging voice in the back of my head Ryan. Sometimes I just need a nagging voice in the back of my head. And I'd rather have it be you than Troy." I said, my head resting on his shoulder.

He walked me down the hall to my homeroom, "Don't worry Sara. Everything's going to be all right, I'll be sure of it." We both leaned in to kiss each other and the warning bell rang. He stood upright and bolted down the hall.

I almost melted as I walked into Mr. Casey's homeroom. I slipped into my desk in between Jodie and Nichole.

"Could that be Sara Bolton?" Jodie asked rubbing her eyes in disbelief, "She hasn't hung out with her two best friends out of school in just about forever!"

"Things have come up." I said, the smiling not fading from my face.

"Things like Ryan?" Nichole asked, "It's not like you two are hiding anything anymore."

I lightly punched her in the arm, "We've hugged." I said, although we almost kissed, "It's nothing more than friends."

"Right." Jodie said, nodding, "Whatever you say Sara."

There was no hope in getting it through their thick skulls that Ryan and I weren't screwing each other senseless.

As homeroom ended, the three of us walked out of the room. Sharpay ran up to me, "It worked!" She squealed, "Troy and Gabriella seemed so worried in homeroom. Well, actually, Gabriella seemed worried. Troy seemed angered beyond reason."

"Troy almost beat the crap out of your brother." I said, walking towards my history class.

Sharpay's jaw dropped, "Really?"

"He attempted to, but Zeke stopped him."

"At least that guy is good for something." Sharpay retorted.

We were now standing in front of my history class. "He makes a mean chocolate chip cookie. And an amazing crème brulee."

"So I heard when the entire cafeteria burst into song!" We laughed.

"I'll see you after classes?" I asked her, my hand on the doorknob.

"Definitely. Come to practice with me and Ryan." This was a first, Sharpay had never invited anyone to one of her rehearsals, "It would make Ryan happy." I laughed as I opened the door.

"I'll be there."

**Next Chapter : Last Chapter**

**But don't worry loyal readers, Sara Bolton WILL be back for another story. I shall bring her back to life in the sequel to this story, This Is Love.**

**crystal:** Sara's not in for one of those parts. But don't worry, she'll be singing We're All In This Together. D

**nativewildmage: **My Troy is Mr. Mega-Moody. Plus, Sara and Ryan don't need much help. Teehee.

**Shellyxlove:** They can. But Troy hates Ryan at the moment. MAJORLY hates Ryan.

**Yachtzee:** I'm glad you like it. And am extremely happy that you told me things I can improve on. I'll try my hardest to take all your constructive criticism (I hope you mean for it to be constructive anyway) and use it in my story.

**ZacEfronLuver:** Here is the chapter you have been awaiting.

**freak4life: **How's this for original?

**dancerlittle:** Your questions and more answered in this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Need I do this EVERY chapter? I think you get the point. I don't intend on stealing the High School Musical cast anytime soon!

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers in advance. This story was fun. And I look forward to the sequel!

**You Wouldn't See It Coming**

Chapter Seven

"One hour and counting!" Sharpay exclaimed. Ryan, Sharpay and myself were sitting in their dressing room. We were assured that they would get the part. It was 2:30 PM and everyone was in chaos, trying to figure out which of the three major events they wanted to go to.

Ryan looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked, our eyes meeting, "You look pale."

"Just cold." I said, wrapping my arms around my legs, which I had just pulled up to my chest. I wasn't going to mention the nerves.

---

Callbacks were now officially starting. The people trying out for supporting roles were swiftly entering the auditorium, I prepared myself to go to my seat. I was stopped by Ryan's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, "Good luck Ryan." I said, smiling at him.

"I need to tell you something." He said, "I don't know if you realize this or not but I really..."

"Callbacks are starting in a few minutes!" Sharpay shrieked, she dragged Ryan back towards the room.

I sighed and went out to the front of the auditorium, taking a seat in the front row.

The beat I had grown accustom to began playing through the speakers. Ryan and Sharpay came out.

Sharpay:

_I believe in dreamin'_

_Shootin' for the stars_

Ryan:

_Baby to be number one_

_You've got to raise the bar_

Sharpay:

_Kickin' and a scratchin'_

_Grindin' out my best_

Ryan:

_Anything it takes _

_To climb the ladder of success_

Both:

_Work our tails off every day_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

Sharpay:

_Yeah we're gonna_

Both:

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Bop to the top_

Ryan:

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

Both:

_Jump and hop hop 'til we drop_

Sharpay:

_And start again_

_Zip zap zop _

_Pop like a mop_

Ryan:

_Scoot around the corner_

Both:

_Move it to the groove_

'_Til the music stops _

_Do the bop bop, bop to the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_Bop to the top_

_Gimmie, gimmie_

_Shimmy shimmy_

_Shake some booty and turn around_

_Flash a smile in their direction_

Sharpay:

_Show some muscle _

Ryan:

_Do the hustle_

Both:

_Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop _

_Bop to the top_

Ryan:

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

Both:

_Stump, stump, stump do the rump_

Sharpay:

_And strut your stuff_

Both:

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Straight to the top_

_Going for the glory_

_We'll keep stepping up_

_And we just won't stop_

'_Til we reach the top_

_Bop to the top_

I began clapping hysterically when they finished. I had that dance memorized. I knew the words, the dancing, what beats went where, I could basically take any part for that song.

It wasn't until then that I realized Jodie and Nichole were on the sides of me, "So Sara. Your boyfriend is pretty good."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested, "At least... not officially." I mumbled the last part.

Mrs. Darbuss came on the stage before Jodie could say something, "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?"

There was no reply, so she called their names again. I couldn't hear what was going on, but Kelsi had run off. Moments later, Troy and Gabriella ran in.

"We're ready Mrs. Darbuss!" Troy exclaimed, jumping onto the stage in two swift leaps.

Gabriella scurried up after him. And soon after that the entire school was crowding the auditorium. I heard the five talking. When Kelsi ran back, "Oh no you aren't!" Those were the last words I heard before another song began to play.

The music stopped and I saw Troy whisper something to Gabriella, and Dad thought I was to close to Ryan. Then the music started again, and Troy began to sing.

Troy:

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

Gabriella:

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

Troy:

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

Gabriella:

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

Both:

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Troy:

_We're breakin' free_

Gabriella:

_We're soarin'_

Troy:

_Flyin' _

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

Troy:

_If we're trying _

Both:

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Troy:

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

Gabriella:

_Ohhhh_

Troy:

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Gabriella:

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

Both:

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

Troy: _We're breakin' free_

Gabriella: _We're soarin'_

Troy: _Flyin'_

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

Troy:

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

Gabriella:

_Ohhhh runnin'_

Troy:

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

Both:

_To be all that we can be_

Troy:

_Now's the time_

Both:

_So we're breaking free_

Troy:

_We're breaking free_

Gabriella:

_Ohhh , yeah_

Troy:

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

Gabriella:

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

Both:

_We see it comin'_

Troy:

_More than you _

_More than me_

Gabriella:

_Not a want, but a need_

Both:

_Both of us breakin' free_

Gabriella: _Soarin'_

Troy: _Flyin_'

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying_

Troy: _Yeah we're breaking free_

Gabriella:

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin' _

Troy:

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

Both:

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

Troy: _Now's the time_

Gabriella: _So we're breaking free_

Troy: _Ohhh, we're breaking free_

Gabriella: _Ohhhh_

Both:

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

I for one was shocked by the sheer fact that my brother could sing. But as I stood up to go find Ryan, an announcement came on over the PA system, "It is now safe to go back to the gym and the science hallway."

As the rest of the school left, Sharpay, Ryan, and I sat on the edge of the stage. "Safe?" I repeated, looking at the two people who I had grown extremely close to over the weeks, "With the mobs headed towards it now, it will never be safe."

"Why wasn't it safe in the first place though?" Sharpay exclaimed, hopping off the edge of the stage. "I bet they plotted something. And they beat us!"

Ryan shrugged, "They were better than we thought. Plus, we'll be the best understudies this school has ever seen."

I smiled as Ryan grabbed my hand and we ran towards the gym. As we ran in, the final buzzer was going off. Troy had just won the championship for East High. Everyone was congratulating him, as the focus was on Troy, Ryan turned to me.

"Back to what I was saying before callbacks." Ryan said, a small smile appearing on his face, "Ever since the day I was forced to bring you into a closet and we skipped, I feel like I've grown really close to you. I hope you feel the same way, so that I don't feel like a total idiot. But I think I'm in love with you Sara Bolton."

"Ryan," I said, a small smile crossing my own face, "No need to feel like an idiot." I said, "I feel the same way." We leaned in and kissed each other. It was just about heaven.

After what seemed like an hour long kiss, the band began to play. The entire gym floor was flooded with people, Ryan and I jumped onto the bleachers.

All:

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

Troy:

_Here and now its time for celebration_

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what its all about_

Gabriella:

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (each other strong)_

_Were not the same _

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

All:

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

Ryan and I looked at each other, "Who knew the whole school could dance?" I asked him.

Ryan shrugged, "I dunno, but let's get out there!"

Ryan:

_We're all here _

_and speaking out with one voice_

_we're going to rock the house (rock the house)_

_the party's on now everybody make some noise_

_come on scream and shout_

Sara (**I know it's Sharpay, but people wanted Sara to sing.**):

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

All:

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come _

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this toghether _

_Once we see _

_Theres a chance _

_That we have _

_And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along _

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere _

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Lets get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come _

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together _

_Once we see _

_Theres a chance _

_That we have _

_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere _

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it _

_Let's get to it _

_Come on everyone!_

After the song finished, everyone was slowly leaving. The only people left in the gym were Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and me. I looked around at all the sophomores, and then there was me the lone freshman. "Good job Troy." Ryan said, putting his hand out to Troy, "You deserved the part."

I saw Troy cast a glare at Ryan's hand, and then at my waist, where Ryan had his arm around. He then looked at the smile on my face and his own face relaxed, he took Ryan's hand and shook it, "I wasn't able to see your audition, but I can say that I'm sure you had an equal chance."

Ryan released Troy's hand and shrugged, "I wouldn't say that..."

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy before he could argue. I ended up doing the same to Ryan. Chad and Taylor left. Zeke and Sharpay had gone to make cookies. They had left the four of us.

Once the four of us were done, I looked at my brother, "Troy, you're the greatest brother anyone can have." I said, smirking, "Even though you can be a little cocky at times."

He tackled me and we all burst out laughing.

**I hope you all liked it! This is Love should be out this weekend sometime. I'd like to once again thank all my reviewers for their support. I love you all, and I hope you read This is Love!**

**-Courtney-**


End file.
